


Relax

by WistfulGhostWriter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulGhostWriter/pseuds/WistfulGhostWriter
Summary: Alex is stressed. Olivia helps.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> No books were harmed in the making of this fic. I promise ;) I still don't feel fully comfortable writing smut because I truly don't think I'm good at it BUT inspiration struck and here we are XD Enjoy and, as always, thank you for reading! xo
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

Alex opened another thick tome with a heavy sigh. This case had her at her wit's end and she had been studying any cases she could find that might help her. She was running on empty, having been at the library since the early afternoon. She had even had to cancel her lunch with Olivia and that upset her. They hadn’t been able to spend more than a few stolen moments together all week and that alone had Alex wanting to crawl out of her skin. 

Their relationship was relatively new and as such, the sex had been phenomenal, explosive, and very,  _ very  _ frequent. Going a week with only a few brief kisses and longing touches had Alex ready to toss in the towel on the entire case and go spend some quality time with her girlfriend. In her bed. Sans clothing and with absolutely no interruptions. 

She was so caught up in her increasingly steamy daydream that she didn’t notice Olivia approaching the table, bags of food in both hands. She was only broken out of her torrid reverie when Olivia placed her hands on her shoulders. Alex jumped, face heating immediately, wondering if Olivia could tell what she was thinking about by just looking at her and then shaking her head at herself. 

Of course, she couldn’t. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Olivia murmured, lips brushing the shell of her ear and making Alex shiver. “But you were so  _ enthralled  _ in your daydreaming that you didn’t hear me call your name.” 

“I don’t daydream,” Alex replied almost instantly, the heat in her cheeks now spreading to her ears and neck. She had  _ totally  _ been daydreaming. But she wasn’t about to let Olivia know it. Olivia’s low chuckle instantly made that ever-familiar heat pool low in her abdomen, the molten heat wet as it settled between her legs. 

It was ridiculous how badly she needed Olivia right now. 

“You’re  _ really  _ tense, sweetheart,” Olivia continued, voice low, slightly rough, slowly infusing Alex’s body with warmth. The detective began a slow massage of her shoulders and neck, her thumbs brushing Alex’s bare skin teasingly, awakening her nerve endings with each brush of skin against skin. 

Alex gasped when she felt teeth nip at her earlobe before it was enveloped in an incredibly hot mouth. Olivia sucked gently and then whispered: “Let me help you relax.” 

And that was all it took. 

Alex was out of her seat in an instant, grabbing Olivia’s wrist and practically dragging her to the back of the library where she was almost certain they wouldn’t be interrupted and where, more importantly, they would be out of the sight of the security cameras. 

“In public Counselor?” Olivia teased as they turned down a much dimmer row of shelves. “You must  _ really  _ need it.” 

Alex pulled Olivia to her, pressing their lips together roughly, moaning into her girlfriend’s mouth as the taste of lip balm and the smell of warmed leather and Olivia’s slightly spicy cologne invaded her senses. She pulled the detective further against her, lifting one of her legs to wrap around her hip before breaking their kiss. 

“What I  _ need  _ Detective-” Alex replied raspily, grabbing Olivia’s hand and slipping it under her skirt- “is for you to stop talking and  _ fuck me _ .” 

Olivia’s responding growl made Alex shake with need as she leaned forward to capture the brunette’s bottom lip between her teeth briefly before laving it with her tongue, widening her stance slightly when she felt Olivia’s hand slide up her inner thigh and  _ finally  _ cup her between her legs. She was almost positive that she had completely soaked through her underwear at this point and Olivia’s low moan of approval confirmed her theory, her hips bucking slightly against Olivia’s hand when she ground her palm into her. 

They kissed, hot and more than a little desperate as Olivia continued to grind her palm against Alex, not giving Alex anything close to the pressure and friction her body craved at this point. She pulled back from the kiss again, leaning her head back against the bookshelf and moaning when Olivia’s lips immediately found her neck. “Liv, I need you to touch me.” 

“I thought that’s what I was doing?” Olivia replied against her skin and Alex could hear the smirk in the detective’s voice. She was about to retort only to be cut off by her own sharp cry when Olivia’s teeth found her pulse point and sunk in there. 

“Baby, you have to be quiet,” Olivia admonished after leaving a slightly stinging mark on Alex’s neck. Alex bit her lip, lifting her arms to wrap around Olivia's shoulders, one hand digging into the leather of the detective’s jacket, the other tangling in Olivia’s soft, brown locks. 

“We  _ are  _ in a library after all.” 

Alex groaned, almost positive that she was going to faint if she didn’t get her release soon. “Damn it, Olivia! If you don’t fuuu-uugh! _Fuck_!” Alex cried, her complaint cut off when two of Olivia’s fingers pushed her sodden panties aside and immediately slipped inside her. Her body clenched hard around the invading fingers, immediately releasing an extra flood of wetness all over Olivia’s hand as the brunette set her pace, steady but firm. 

“I missed taking you like this, Lex,” Olivia whispered in her ear and Alex moaned, bottom lip pinched tightly between her teeth. She had never been loud during sex, but Olivia had broken some sort of damn in her the first night they had slept together and after that point, Alex couldn’t seem to keep quiet. 

Not that Olivia was complaining. In fact, the detective encouraged it. 

“I missed the sounds you make when you’re under me, when I’ve got my mouth on you. Did you miss that too, baby? Did you miss feeling my tongue in you, my lips wrapped around your clit?” 

Alex whimpered, releasing her bottom lip as her breathing began to escape her mouth in soft pants. “Uh-huh,” she replied, about as coherent she could be when Olivia was inside her, her fingers curling slightly inside of her, her voice hot against Alex’s ear. And,  _ fuck _ , the things she was saying. 

“I bet you did,” Olivia continued, voice husky, heavy with need. “I bet you missed coming for me, tangling your hand in my hair like it is now. Arching against my mouth, coming all over me. For me. You missed that, didn’t you baby?” 

“Yeah Liv,” Alex replied on a whine, hips matching Olivia’s rhythm thrust for thrust. “I missed it, I missed you.” 

Olivia moaned, biting into Alex’s neck again and making her moan, arching her neck and throwing her head back, vaguely hearing some books fall off of the other side of the shelf. But she was too far gone to care.

And she was close. So close. 

“And you missed me inside you with my fingers, right Alex,” Olivia continued, picking up the pace, Alex now gripping her shoulders. “You missed how good it feels when I’m inside you.” 

Olivia’s free hand scratching down the skin of her thigh, the tiny sting making Alex moan again, nipples hard against her dress shirt, hair probably a mess, panting hard out of her mouth. “Yes, I missed you inside me. More Liv, please, give me more. Fuck me harder.”

Olivia replied with a moan of her own, pressing their lips together, swallowing Alex’s loud cry at the feeling of another finger slipping into her, stretching her deliciously, curling hard against that spot that Olivia always seemed to find with ease. Alex pulled away from the kiss when air became necessary, gasping, groaning, and moaning as Olivia’s pace increased. “Liv, I’m- I’m close… please.” 

Olivia responded by pushing closer, lifting Alex’s leg almost to her waist, opening her up even more, her hips jolting when she felt Olivia’s thumb brush against her clit. It was a light, barely-there touch but it set Alex’s nerve endings on fire, making her toes curl in her pumps and throw her head back against the shelf again. “Liv, Liv, Liv, ple- _ please  _ make me come.” 

“Look at me Alex, I want to see you when you come for me.” 

Alex forced her eyes open, whimpering when she saw the raw need swirling in Olivia’s honey brown eyes. She cried out again when the detective’s thumb began to circle her clit, their eyes locked as Alex felt her release build. “Close… so close.” 

“I know you are, baby, I can feel you. I can feel you tightening around my fingers. Do you want to come for me Lex?” 

Alex nodded, biting her lip and forcing herself to keep her eyes locked with Olivia’s, even when Olivia’s thumb pressed down in tighter circles, the tips of her fingers rubbing insistently against Alex’s g-spot. “Yes,  _ please _ , please let me come for you.” 

Olivia leaned forward, kissing Alex roughly and then speaking against Alex’s lips: “Come for me, Alex. Come all over me.” 

And Alex was so grateful for Olivia’s mouth against her, swallowing her cries of pleasure, her moans, her whimpers as her release finally,  _ finally _ , washed over her, her entire body seizing, nails digging into Olivia’s shoulder as wave after wave of delirious pleasure coursed through her body, her hips jolting hard against Olivia’s hand. 

And Olivia… 

Oh  _ fuck _ , Olivia wasn’t stopping. 

“Again Alex, I know you have another one for me, baby.” 

And Alex couldn’t help but cry out loudly at that command, her body immediately straining to comply, Olivia’s thumb pressing her clit hard against her pubic bone. “Fuck! Oh fuck, Liv, yes,  _ yesyesyesyesyesyesssss _ …”

And then she was coming again, gushing all over Olivia’s hand, crying out just as Olivia’s lips covered hers. 

“That’s it baby, so good. You’re so sexy when you come for me like that.” 

Alex whimpered as she crumpled against Olivia’s body, face hidden her neck, arms wrapped around her shoulders, her body still jumping slightly with the aftershocks of her orgasms. She could feel Olivia’s hand rubbing soft circles on the skin of her thigh, her head still buzzing when Olivia slowly removed her fingers. 

Alex’s eyes fluttered open, meeting Olivia’s as she took the detectives' offered fingers in her mouth, happily cleaning them off, tasting herself mixed with Olivia’s skin. 

“How’re you doing sweetheart?” Olivia asked softly, lowering Alex’s leg to the floor and wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist. 

Alex sighed happily, tucking her face in Olivia’s neck and pressing a kiss to the slightly salty skin there. “So good… that was amazing Liv. Thank you.” 

“Feeling more relaxed now?” Olivia asked, and Alex could hear the smile in her voice. She pinched Olivia’s side playfully, smiling when the brunette yelped softly but laughed. “I don’t think relaxed is the word,” Alex replied with a happy sigh. “I don’t think I can move.” 

Olivia chuckled, hugging Alex and rocking them gently in place. Alex reeled in the euphoric feeling that swarmed her head and chest, humming happily when she felt Olivia’s hand run through what she was sure was very disheveled hair. 

“I don’t mind holding you until you can.” 

Alex smiled, pulling back slowly and looking into Olivia’s eyes. “I really did miss you Liv.”

“I bet you did,” Olivia teased with a smirk, but Alex could see the underlying insecurity in the statement. So she leaned in and kissed Olivia, sweet and soft and slow, waiting until Olivia’s body completely relaxed against hers before pulling away and locking their gazes once more. 

“While the mind-blowing sex is definitely a plus,” Alex replied softly, smiling gently at the uncertainty in Olivia’s eyes. “I missed  _ you _ . Just you. And spending time with you.” 

Olivia smiled, happy and shy and a little proud. “I missed you too Lex.” A pause, and then: “ _ Mind-blowing  _ huh?” 

Alex snorted softly, kissing Olivia again before conceding. “Yes, mind-blowing, soul-shattering, fan- _ fucking _ -tastic.” They shared a laugh and Olivia stepped back, the way she kept her hands out to make sure Alex was steady warming Alex’s heart. 

  
“Now  _ Detective _ ,” Alex started, sauntering down the aisle as if she hadn't just been fucked against a bookshelf. “If you’d be so kind as to take me home, I think we have some more  _ relaxing  _ to do.” 


End file.
